Florin
Florin is a character in the game Dragon Quest VII. History Florin is a member of the Roamer Tribe. He is the tribe's torban player. He is skilled with the playing of this instrument. His torban playing helps ward away monsters that wish to attack the tribe. Because he is the tribe's Torban Player, he is charged with reviving the Almighty on the Altar of the Almighty coupled with the dancing of the tribe's dancer. Sometime before the party's arrival, he was engaged to be married to Lala, the tribe's tribal dancer who is infused with the Earth Spirit. One day, he found that he had the mark of the Earth Spirit. According to tribal law, two people with the mark of the Earth Spirit are not allowed to married. Therefore, he has resolved to revive the Almighty so that he would be free of his responsibility and marry Lala without any consequences. Roamers Florin is playing his torban for Lala's ascension to the tribal dancer. When they are finished, they present her to the tribe. The Roamers celebrate their new dancer with singing, dancing, and wine. Florin plays his torban for the tribe. Kiefer and the hero are talking with Lala when they are interrupted by Florin, who immediately accuses Kiefer of trying to steal his fiance. But Lala tells him that they were just talking. Florin is not convinced, but lets the issue drop. When the tribe is asleep, monsters attack the tribe. They fend off the monsters. However, Boldo, Lala's father, is unable to go with the rest of the tribe to the Altar of the Almighty. Lala, his daughter, refuses to go without her father so she decides to wait until her father gets better. Kiefer volunteers to protect both of them until they are ready to make the journey. Florin refuses at first, saying that this is just a ploy by Kiefer to take him away from Lala. He then decides to stay with Lala as well. However, the tribal chief rebukes him, saying that they need Florin's torban playing to fend off the monsters. Florin relents to this request. The Roamers find the Altar but run into a problem. The altar is submerged and they have no idea how to access it. Florin, getting impatient, asks the party to explore the adjoining cave with him to see if they can find clues as to how to drain the lake. He takes the Chimes of the Chosen with him and head inside the cave. After completing the puzzles. They find an altar which tells them to place the Chimes of the Chosen onto the altar to drain the lake. Florin does so and the lake is drained. Heading outside the party finds that the Roamers are standing outside the temple. On the steps of the temple, there is a plaque. The plaque reads that with the Torban of Truth shining like a bright fire and the Vestment of Virtue donned by the holy dance, a new era will be born. Reading this plaque activates a switch and the stairs open up and reveal a secret corridor. The party goes through the corridor and find the Torban of Truth and the Vestment of Virtue. At that moment, Kiefer and Lala enter the corridor. Lala, on the journey, sprained her ankle. Florin is mad at Kiefer for her injury, but Lala rebukes him, saying that it wasn't his fault. Kiefer helps Lala out of the corridor. Florin takes out the Torban of Truth and the Vestment of Virtue from the corridor and it seals up again. He wants to perform the ceremony now but the tribal chief tells him that the Torban isn't shining at all. He tells him that it is probably the wrong time to revive the Almighty. Florin is furious at the chief for giving up without trying. He tells Lala to dance with the Vestment of Virtue on while he plays the Torban of Truth. He then tells the people to pray for the Almighty's revival. Together, they perform the Revival of the Almighty ceremony. In the end, it is not successful. The chief tells Florin not to be depressed as there will be another time for the ceremony. Florin tells him that his reason for performing the ceremony was because once the Almighty was revived, he would be freed from his duties. He reveals that he has the Earth Mark on his body. He tells them that he wasn't born with it but one day, it appeared on him. This is why he wanted the ceremony to be complete so that he could marry Lala without repercussions. As punishment for his deceit, he decides to exile himself from the tribe. Interim Florin has been traveling throughout the world, helping others with his clairvoyance and saving people from their troubles. This has happened for several years. By the time the party meets him again, he has become an old man. Wetlock Florin has foreseen that the continent of Wetlock will soon become flooded by a monster known as Gracos. To save the people, he had placed provisions in Highendreigh Tower. Then, he sets off to bring the people into the tower. Knowing that he would not be believed if he outright tells the people, Florin plays his torban for the towns he passes by, making sure to play for every person, and hypnotizes them so by nightfall, they will follow his music into a teleportal he creates into the tower. He does this to the towns of Hardlypool, Spilton-on-Sea, and Wetlock. When all of the people on the continent are within the tower, he awaits the flood. Inadvertently, the party follows him through a teleportal, where they encounter Florin. When the flood happens, Florin notices that the flood is worse than he predicted. He notes that if nothing is done to stop the monster who caused the flood, the whole continent will be sunk. He asks the party to defeat Gracos in his place as he is unable to do so in his advanced age. As the party is fighting Sunken spirits, Florin appears to help the party. With his torban playing, he is able to put the Sunken spirits to rest. He plays another song on his torban and heals the party. The four of them take on Gracos. With their victory, Gracos tries to have the party be killed with him and so he destroys the bridge that led to him. However, Florin circumvents this by creating a teleportal that leads back to the tower. The party and Florin go through it. After the flood recedes, Florin thanks the party, being reminded of the last time that he met the party (though he doesn't remember their faces). He realizes that he has become old and knows that if he were to die, no one would be able to pass on his skills as a torban player. He decides to find a student so that through that student, his torban playing will live onwards. Florin allows the party to go through the travel gate back to Wetlock and closes it behind the party, throwing a Green Fragment at them Legacy The village of Wetlock immortalize the Bard by creating a stone relief of him in their town square. Florin's skill in the torban playing arts has been passed down through the ages, culminating with Crispin. Powers Florin is a master at playing the torban. Because of his playing, monsters are warded away from him. He can also play the torban with various effects, such as creating platforms and travel gates. He can also use fortune telling to see into the future. This is how he has averted disasters. Florin is also a decent fighter against monsters. As a Temporary Party Member Florin only battles with the party against Gracos. He is a decent fighter, attacking for 25-30 damage. He has access to the Bang spell and can use Midheal on a party member. He can also use Angel Song to revive a party member. Trivia In the Wetlock quest, the game does not refer to Florin by name. Instead, it calls him Old Man Riffer. However, due to the fact that the Roamer Song is played whenever he plays his song and that he exiled himself long ago, it is unlikely that Old Man Riffer is anyone other than Florin. This is confirmed when, after defeating Gracos, a lady in Hardlypool says the old man's real name was Florin. The player must be willing to talk to people multiple times in the game and revisit towns to discover such things. For example, if the player returns to Faraday in the past later in the game, they can find out the full story of who Ellie was and why Autonymus became a hermit. Category:Dragon Quest VII characters Category:Dragon Quest VII temporary party members